deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Death Battle Fanon Wiki Rules and Guidelines
If the Death Battle Fanon Wiki is to continue growing and expanding, ground rules must be put in place. So here they are: Rules 1. No spamming, flaming, or trolling. Pretty self-explanatory. 2. All What-If? Death Battle's are to be respected, content and outcome included. Criticism must be constructive and outcomes you disagree with are to be respectfully disagreed with. *The following is not allowed: **Insulting and targeting an individual user, their battle idea, or works **Using a picture or video for the intent of insulting the person or their work **One word comments (ex. bull****, wrong) **Rage comments **Mock fanboy/rage comments (ex. fanboys are coming) 3. Absolutely NO Death Battle rematches. This wiki is for brand new matches only and is not for attempts to prove Death Battle "wrong". This includes utilizing alternate forms and team battles with two opposing returning combatants who have previously faced each other. *This also applies to attempts to "disprove" a non-Death Battle fight (ex. Godzilla vs. King Kong) 4. The following types of characters are NOT allowed: *Real-life characters (wrestlers, musicians, celebrities, internet celebrities, etc.), even if they have appeared on Death Battle (However, as of 7/9/16 using Internet Personas such as AVGN, JonTron, Filthy Frank, etc. is allowed, so long as actual research is used for the fight and outcome. However, this still excludes the likes of Keemstar and LeafyIsHere, as they don't have feats as well as their YouTube persona and real life persona practically being the same.) *Mascots (Sports teams, Fast Food, etc.) *Internet Memes *Characters who are used solely to "prove how much they suck" (ex. Edward Cullen, Jar Jar Binks) *Anything past ecchi. From there... that's territory that really should not be used here 5. Alternate forms of a character CANNOT have their own page (ex. Evil Ryu, 90's Godzilla). They can fit on that character's page. 6. Research is REQUIRED if an outcome is to be posted. Don't even try to play favorites or have the outcome set around votes. 7. While non-canon material for a character is allowed for research (provided the same is done for their opponent), fan-made content is NOT an acceptable form of information. 8. Non-registered users cannot create their own battles or edit currently existing ones with the sole exception of spelling and grammar. That right belongs to registered users, who can be credited by name. Any new battle pages by non-registered users will be removed with zero exceptions. 9. No Death Battle's of alternate forms of a character, with the exception of alternate timelines or worlds (Link Battle Royale). 10. If a What-If? Death Battle came true, but someone still wishes to make a battle for it, they have until the release of the episode to do so. Afterward, the page'll be locked. 11. Absolutely no copying and pasting of entire character sections from Death Battle or battles from DeviantArt. I know it's hard to write these things, but don't plagiarize. Creativity is the key. *However, if you yourself created the original DeviantArt battle, then you are free to do so after verifying that you are indeed that user. 12. The removal/replacement of an entire battle out of spite for the outcome is unacceptable and punishable by an immediate ban. 13. All fictional characters are to be respected, even if you do not like the character (ex. "I hate Starkiller and I want to see him killed painfully"-type comments are not allowed). This includes spite battles. 14. Threatening users in any way on chat or the wiki itself - be they normal, administrator, chat-mod or whatever - is now deemable for an instant ban from the wiki of 1 week (or a permanent ban, depending on the severity of the issue, or if death threats are involved, which aren't allowed to begin with). This is a wiki for possible Death Battles as well as entertainment, and thus should not really be a war-zone to throw threats like this at any user whatsoever. 15. Provoking, belittling, and mocking an individual in the comments is entirely unacceptable. *This applies even if you are not the one that did so first. You're not putting out the fire; you're throwing more oil into it and you'll be judged equally as the one who started it for not standing above that behavior in the first place. 16. No disproving existing Death Battles, nothing is perfect, and neither is Death Battle, but this does not allow a user to create battles here that attempt to disprove a main battle's verdict, nor should the writer portray Wiz and Boomstick as acknowlodging their "incorrect" verdicts, doing so is out of character and if the page is found portraying them as such and attempting to disprove verdicts will result in the page getting locked, and unless actions are taken by the writer, the page will be deleted. 17. Original Characters, or OCs for short, are welcomed here on the wiki, however, before you create a page for your character, your original character(s) must successfully pass the Mary Sue Litmus Test, a test designed to prove a original character isn't created only for being overpowered, for your original character to have a viable page, your character must score LESS than 40 points in order to be valided, the link to the test is found here: http://www.springhole.net/writing/marysue.htm, when taking the test, make sure you take Part 1, Part 2 and especially Part 5, those parts are vital to getting your final score, which is the most important and deciding factor for your character to be validated on the wiki. 18. If a character page with no battle ideas or info is added to the wiki, battle ideas/info is to be added within 1-2 weeks of it's creation, otherwise it'll be moved to Candidates for Deletion. As these pages aren't necessary if they don't have anything done for them. As for abandoned Death Battles, if it isn't adopted by 5 months then it'll be moved to Candidates for Deletion as well. Guidelines 1. Check to see if the character or Death Battle you want to see is already on the Wiki before creating a new page. This helps prevent duplicate pages. 2. Please don't leave new pages blank. You don't have to complete them in a day, but if you're going to add them to the Wiki, please be sure to work on them yourself and not just wait for someone else to work on them for you. 3. For What-If? Death Battle's, thumbnails are not a requirement, but they are highly recommended. 4. Trivia isn't prohibited, but try to avoid adding trivia like "This is the first time an series character was on Death Battle" and similar statements. 5. You may add your own username category for pages you plan on working on, but it's recommended that you reserve them until you've completed a What-If? Death Battle. More to be added soon. Category:Blog posts